


date night

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi and Minato have an interesting ride home.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> _smutty fluff._
> 
> **Enjoy!**

It was a Saturday night and Kakashi was sitting next to his boyfriend in a too warm subway wagon. His head was propped up against the older man’s shoulder and their fingers were intertwined. It was late and they were on their way back home from a date at the local cinema. Kakashi didn’t even know what movie they had watched anymore, to distracted from fumbling hands and kisses as he was.

Kakashi was glad that he was _finally_ allowed to touch the other man in public. He loved to kiss him, to hold his hand, to hug him – all the little things which were forbidden in the last years. He was of age for a few months now and he loved every minute he spent with his old teacher. It still blew his mind sometimes, that his affection and love was reciprocated.

He could ogle the older man freely now, as much as he wanted, and he enjoyed every minute of it. And as it was, he did just that, right now. He watched the blonde man in the black windows of the train, and his eyes got stuck on broad shoulders and a sharp jawline. He wished that Minato would tilt his head just a bit, so he would have a good view on those mesmerizing blue eyes, which made him fall in love in the first place.

Minato’s eyes were blue like a summer sky, and sometimes blue like the ocean and Kakashi drowned in them every fucking time. Sometimes he wondered how he survived high school, with how gone he always was when those eyes found his. Needless to say, that his head was filled with other things than algebra.

One of Minato’s large hands was laying on his thigh at the moment, and Kakashi’s breath hitched as it slid slowly higher. He could feel the heat of that rough palm through his jeans and his cock twitched in interest. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered. He could see Minato smiling in the window, the little crooked smile which told Kakashi that the older man was definitely up to no good. He felt excitement rush through his veins.

“Try to keep still,“ Minato’s voice was gruff and Kakashi could feel himself harden inside his jeans. There were two other people with them in the wagon, but they were sitting further forward, both of them with their backs to the couple and totally obvious to what was going to happen at the end of the train.

“Next station – City Center.“

Minato’s hand remained where it was, directly under Kakashi’s groin, while the doors opened and closed again. The train was picking up speed again and Minato tilted the younger man’s head up with his unoccupied hand. 

“A kiss?” he asked with sparkling eyes and who was Kakashi to deny him? Instead of answering he pressed his mouth against those soft, full lips he loved so much. Minato’s tongue was tracing his upper lip and Kakashi immediately opened his mouth. Their tongues danced softly with each other, Kakashi tasting the familiar flavor of mint.

Minato’s hand was slowly sliding up, coming to a stop on Kakashi’s clothed groin and he had to suppress a loud moan. He could feel his boyfriend smiling at his lips, once again proud of the effect he had on the younger man. Kakashi laid his head back on Minato’s shoulder, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling the spicy scent of the man he loved.

Kakashi’s breathing went uneven as Minato opened his jeans, one of his hands immediately vanishing inside of it. The blonde man looked stubbornly straight ahead, even as the train reached his next stop. As they drove on, warmth enveloped Kakashi’s hard cock, as Minato curled his fingers around it and began stroking in a leisurely pace.

Kakashi could feel every unevenness on the palm of Minato’s hand, giving the strokes a rough edge. It was such a _Minato-thing_ and Kakashi wouldn’t want to miss it for the world. His eyelids fluttered as his boyfriend increased the speed of his strokes and he bit in the other man’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to suppress the moan which was on the tip of his tongue.

“You’re doing so good, Kakashi. That earns a reward, don’t you think?” a little crack in Minato’s voice told Kakashi that the older man wasn’t as unaffected from the happenings as it seemed, and a small smile was showing on his lips. Again, the train came to a stop. 

“We have to get off soon, you think you’ll finish until then?” Minato’s grin was feral, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes and - _oh, Kakashi was so fucked._ “Watch out,” the blonde man commanded and a few seconds later he was kneeling on the floor between Kakashi’s legs, enveloping his cock with his hot mouth.

Kakashi nearly screamed.

Desperately he tried to let his eyes stay open, even if Minato was sucking him down like he never did something else in his life. Kakashi could feel his tongue slowly sliding up and down over his length, before swirling around the head of his cock. 

A movement startled Kakashi and with bated breath he watched as one of the other passengers stood up and walked in their direction. Kakashi prayed to all the gods above, that Minato was entirely out of view. The stranger was directly looking at Kakashi now and he hoped that it wasn’t as flushed as it felt. Minato was still bobbing up and down and the silver-haired man bit his lip as one of Minato’s hands joined the fun he had with his mouth.

The man left the train on the next stop and Kakashi was pressing his hand against the cool glass of the window as Minato’s hand stroked up and down his length in rhythm with his mouth. 

“Minato-“ he panted. “I’m close.” 

A humming sound was all he got, before the older man twisted his wrist just right and Kakashi came with a low moan.

Minato sucked it all up greedily, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched Kakashi panting for breath. With a smacking sound he let Kakashi’s cock out of his mouth, sliding back in his seat with one fluid movement and as if the last minutes didn’t happen in the first place. 

But Kakashi could see the huge bulge in his pants and he asked himself if he should return the favor. His hand was sliding over Minato’s strong thigh, but the older man stopped him. 

“I don’t think that I could restrain myself if you touch me now, Kakashi.”

Kakashi shuddered all over at the thought of Minato having his way with him, his spent cock twitching in his still open pants. 

“At home then?” he asked breathily, closing his jeans and laying his head back on the other’s shoulder. Minato hummed in affirmation, pressing a soft kiss on Kakashi’s head. 

The next stop was their exit and Minato pulled Kakashi along. His knees were still a bit weak after his orgasm. They stopped on the platform, Minato turning around to hug his younger lover against his chest. Kakashi inhaled Minato’s spicy, musky scent for a bit, content to just stand there and to be listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

They kissed, softly, and Kakashi’s legs were short of giving up as new arousal filled his body. Minato smiled at his mouth, before kneeling down – again. 

The image was doing funny things to Kakashi’s stomach, but the older man just gestured for him to get on his back. Minato carried him back home on his back, Kakashi’s arms encircling his neck and his nose buried in blonde locks.

“I love you,“ he murmured, and Minato’s hands squeezed his thighs, where he had them in a secure grip. “I love you too, Kakashi.” A grin broke out on Kakashi’s face, one of those never-ending ones which filled the heart to the brim with happiness.

He was sure that he couldn’t be happier, even if he tried.


End file.
